


Read to me

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Some stories are so boring they need to be made more....'adventurous'.(Its smut.)





	Read to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this basically is based on an idea that popped up while talking. 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

It was raining outside of his window, the rain emanating a comforting ‘pitter patter’ sound against the glas. It was neither a cold or hot day, just a nice one to stay in and Obi-Wan had no grand quest to take care of and no teaching duties in the moment. It was the ‘Leave Obi-Wan alone’-Day that happened far too rare. But today he had donned his robe at a normal hour of the day, late in the morning in fact and shuffled, wearing his favorite slippers, into the small kitchenette of his quarters and yes, those favorite slippers had been a gag gift from Anakin, but the fuzzy Tooka shaped monstrosities in leopard print were basically heaven to his often sore feat. It was like walking on clouds and so in the private of the quarters he wore them much to his padawans amusement. It was a very easy way to get the younger one to smile and maybe that was what Obi-Wan loved the most about them.

 

The sound of cooking water was the only thing disturbing the silence as he made himself tea, choosing some Gatalentan tea he had acquired a taste for after a mission accompanying the Alderaan Senator on a mission in favor of the rather nostalgic sapir tea. Today was a day to find inner peace again, to let himself go from all the problems and tumult that were part of his life as a jedi. It's not even his padawans fault despite what most the Council often believes that got them into trouble nearly every time; because before Obi-Wan had taken on the Chosen One, it had been basically the same. It was the will of the force. Always being amidst the chaos and of course especially with Anakin, the force would make sure that they are at the epicenter of the universe’s struggles. It was a insight he had only gained after becoming responsible for his own apprentice, together with finally been able to settle down himself somewhat. And while he never was able to settle down like Qui-Gon did, now that his master has been gone for well over eight years indeed, he finally understood what the older man meant by some of his more obscure lectures. A good cup of tea and a little time to breath were an easy path to find serenity.

 

Later in the day he would make sure to find a nice place to meditate, maybe he would join in on one of  the younglings classes or get Anakin to take time and also catch his breath. After drinking the first few sips of hot tea that would not burn his tongue, he made himself a little breakfast, the kitchenette stocked thanks to Anakin who did not like the mess hall on most days and on the others often forgets to eat if he is immersed in some project and needs to be reminded by having food brought to him. It is fascinating for Obi-Wan to watch, how the restless ball of energy that is Anakin is able to hone in on one particular task with such absolute focus when other times he is so easily distracted by other things. He is mostly amused by having to look after his padawans eating habits, having given up that he does it himself. After tea and breakfast took a bath and made himself another cup of tea. By midday he made his way over to the couch in the common room of the quarters he shared with Anakin, who was god knows there since the early morning.

 

At least today it was not his problem. There were enough Masters in the Temple that could reign in his padawans antics, the abundance of energy that was barely contained. Tiring him out was something that seldom happened and so he was always on the move, most likely practicing his lightsaber forms. Sitting down on the well worn couch that had been in this room even before Obi-Wan himself became a padawan, he let himself sink deeper into the comfiness. Setting down his cup of tea he grabbed his datapad. Browsing through the archives of reading material downloaded from the library, he settled on a piece about the evolution of the agriculture on Lothal, imagining what his youthful sidekick would have to say about it. A fond smile broke across his face and he began with the first chapter, letting go of the thoughts of a boy grown man that captivated so many of his thoughts 

 

It is maybe an hour later that his wayward padawan finds his way back to their rooms and Obi-Wan certainly does not need to look up to know it is him, his presence a familiar feeling in the back of his mind. He just places his tea on the little table before the younger of the two can flop down on the couch and make him spill it. Anakin as predicted just does that, stretching his long limbs all over the furniture and resting his head on his masters thighs. The ginger only sighs and lets his unoccupied hand tangle in the blonds hair, slowly petting him. Sometimes he thinks, that he had adopted a cat rather than an actual human.

 

He feels Anakin relax into the touch and so he continues reading, this time aloud. It is a habit they had taken up years ago, because nobody had thought about that while the former slave boy spoke more than four languages at the age of nine, one of it being the rather complicated binary droid speak, that he never learned to read basic. He barely read huttese, because Watto had done all his bookings in it and that was his only contact with reading and writing. Anakin out of fear he would be rejected had never said anything and continued doing badly at his non practical course work. It had taken Obi-Wan months to figure out why, because the boy had always been bright and fast to grasp concepts and poured hours upon hours to learn. He certainly did not slack off. It was only after he really watched him read a page in an hour and failing, which consisted of glaring daggers like it personally offended him, that it only took Obi-Wan just as long to coax an admission out of the boy. Thats then he taught him how to read while reading to him the texts for his coursework, so that he could start to catch up. Anakin took to reading like he took to everything else, incredible fast, but it was that time spent together that formed their bond and soon he read the text to him, because Anakin made some poor excuse that he still needed help and it was his own selfish longing for being needed and having all that attention on him that he complied. They dropped the front after a year, Anakin telling him that it helped him learn, because it became stuck in his head sooner, if he heard something. Three years later he also admitted quietly that it also helped him shut his mind up and relax.

 

Now that they were often on missions, it had become a treasured luxury. Half an hour into reading to his padawan, said padawan turned around. It was only after he felt Anakin nuzzling his crotch that he looked down at him and met the coy smirk of the chosen one. Right, The Evolution of Lothian Agriculture was not very entertaining it seemed, and because he could, Anakin choose to do something about it.  Obi-Wan would be more annoyed with it, if his cock did not betray him that it would like such entertainment very much. He had stopped reading mid sentence and was about to put away the datapad that he heard Anakin say: ‘Please don’t stop on my account master. It would be a pity to stop just now or else I would be forced to do the same.’ Maybe he should have told Anakin that he was being a total brat again, but before Obi-Wan could even say Anakin, the other had opened the belt holding his ensemble together and laid just enough of him bare to be also a very naughty boy. 

 

He indulged him, because telling Anakin no had never been his strong point and it was certainly pleasurable for him. The first few lines were easy enough as Anakin just kept on rubbing his thighs and the area around. Both the reading and his cock become harder as the other begins to trail kisses along the underside of his head and slowly licking the head. He took his time with his affections and Obi-Wan found himself relaxing further, spreading his legs in invitation. Sometimes his breath hitched while when the other nibbled at the for skin or fondled his balls. It took another two pages on the data pad for Anakin to slowly start sucking at the head and he could only release a breathy moan at that, breaking off the sentence he was reading. It was then that his padawan made it his mission to keep Obi-Wan from reading aloud, going down on him with vigor and skill. Obi-Wan could only grab at the braid and the little ponytail of that quite unfortunate hairstyle he himself had donned a decade previous. It gave him not much to root himself but at least it satisfied the urge for now. While the other had been a virgin until they started to act upon their desires since the blondes eighteenth life day, after half a year of practice on him one could say Anakin had become a master at driving him crazy. 

 

It's just then he is at the edge that his padawan stops and looks up at him, a devilish glint in his eyes. “What is wrong Master, why don’t you read anymore?”, he asks and Obi-Wan can only groan at that bittersweet feeling of near release together with the taunt. He catches his breath a bit and continues to read, finishing the paragraph finally. When he starts the new one that Anakin continues his ministrations. Three times more he comes so close to reaching an orgasm that he had begun to beg after the second one with breathies ‘Anakin...Anakin please”, but Anakin had no mercy for him until this time when he took him deep to the base, deep throating him again. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in relief. Anakin let his oversensitive dick go. He opened his eyes in time to see Anakin lick his lips like the cat that got the cream and he totally had gotten it. He tucks his padawan at his braid up and kisses his lips. Their tongues soon meet and he can taste himself in the others mouth. He has abandoned his datapad in favor for his hands to roam across the other's backside. He slaps his ass, playfully scowling. “Thanks to you my tea is ruined. Its definitely cold by now. Get me a new one ” Anakin grumbles and pouts beautifully. He whines slightly:”But Maaaaster…~” He begins and Obi-Wan knows that he is turned on, aroused from sucking him off. “No buts, Anakin. I will get to you after tea and after we meditated.”, he says and cannot stop smirking. Sometimes one has to get creative to get their padawan to meditate and in Anakin's case it has become pretty easy in the last few months. The Chosen One continues to pout but after another playful slap to his rear, he complies.He definitely does not complain later that night.


End file.
